As cartridge disk, there are a recording medium generally called PD and another called MD.
As cartridge-less disk, there is a compact disk, called CD, for reproducing music and for reproducing images.
A conventional recording and reproducing device used for cartridge-less disks is so designed that an upper cover 1 is opened as shown in FIG. 12a to set a CD 3 directly in a loading section 2 as shown in FIG. 12b, and the upper cover 1 is closed by being turned in the direction of arrow 4 as shown in FIG. 12c, in which state a CD 3 is recorded or reproduced.
A conventional recording and reproducing device used for cartridge disks comprises a cartridge holder 5 attached to the back of an upper cover 1 as shown in FIG. 13a, the arrangement being such that a cartridge 6 is set in said cartridge holder 5 as shown by phantom lines, whereupon the upper cover 1 is turned in the direction of arrow 4 to its closed position as shown in FIG. 13b, in which state recording or reproducing is effected.
Further, a recording and reproducing device which can be used for both cartridge and cartridge-less disks is so designed that a disk in the form of either a CD 3 or a cartridge 6 is set on a linear slide type tray 7 drawn out of the main body of the device as shown in FIG. 14 and then the tray 7 is retracted into the main body 8 to effect recording or reproducing.
As personal computers, particularly notebook-sized personal computers, have come into wide use, there is a demand in the market for the reduction in size and weight of recording and reproducing devices used as peripheral equipments for notebook-sized personal computers.
Although the recording and reproducing device which employs the linear slide type tray 7 shown in FIG. 14 can be used for both cartridge and cartridge-less disks, the driving mechanism for the tray 7 is complicated, posing a problem that it is impossible to reduce the size and weight of the device.
Thus, it is necessary to develop a recording and reproducing device of the type which can be easily reduced in size and weight as shown in FIGS. 12a-12c or FIGS. 13a and 13b, and which can be used for both cartridge and cartridge-less disks.
If, however, the device constructed as shown in FIGS. 12a-12c is employed as a recording and reproducing device for both cartridge and cartridge-less disks, it becomes difficult to open or close the shutter 6a. Further, if the device arranged as shown in FIGS. 13a and 13b is employed, though the opening and closing of the shutter 6a of the cartridge 6 is easy, there will arise a problem that if a cartridge-less disk, more specifically a CD 3, is set in the cartridge holder 5, it is difficult to align the CD 3 with the rotational driving device when the upper cover 1 is closed.
The present invention solves the above problems and has an object to provide a recording and reproducing device which can be used for both cartridge and cartridge-less disks and reduced in size and weight, and is capable of aligning a cartridge-less disk.